Card Games
by Somethingstyx
Summary: Rurouni and Battousai get on each other's nerves more often than not...


A/N: Um... purpose? *crickets chirp* Ah, so there IS no purpose! XD No, really, there is no purpose to this fic. It's a random ditty that was pinching the back of my brain and crying, Write me!' So I wrote it. Humorous? Slightly. Not very. Just... random. Plus, I needed to write something with no romantic tension in it whatsoever. I really need to stop reading romance fics... they're rotting my brain. *sigh* Oh well. Mind reading and leaving a review anyway? Leave me some constructive crit as well, because I want to know how to improve my writing. Oh yes, and I am very much aware that a) poker probably didn't even exist in the 1800's and b) if it did, it probably wasn't present in Japan. I'm being completely and stupidly silly... for no good reason at all. Ah yes and there shall be a bit of out of characterness sorry about that.

Disclaimer: 

I don't own RuroKen. Nope, not I. It'd be neat to own RuroKen, but I don't, so what's the use of wishing I did if there is no chance I will be able to? Meep... O_o;;; Besides... I can't write or draw nearly as well as Watsuki-sama can... 

Summary: Rurouni and Battousai get on each other's nerves more often than not...

-----------------------

Card Games

Two males sat on the floor across from each other. One was a fifteen-year old boy with crimson red hair pulled up into a high ponytail that was positioned neatly on the top of his head. His midnight blue gi clashed with the color of his eyes, which were a fiery amber in color. A single scar ran down his left cheek.

The other was a slightly older man of about twenty-eight. (Though he hardly looked that old) He, too, had long red hair, only his was tied at the base of his neck. His gi was magenta, a color that matched perfectly with his violet gaze. A cross-shaped scar was cut into his left cheek.

The two continued to stare at each other, as if they were in the middle of a silent staring contest. Neither one of them moved, and neither one showed any signs of wavering. The younger boy squinted slightly and stuck out his tongue in concentration, before finally saying:

"It's just you and me, Rurouni."

The older man nodded solemnly. "As you know, it has been only us' for quite some time now, Battousai, that it has."

"You know what I meant," Battousai replied shortly.

Rurouni grinned that idiotic grin. That same one he used on a daily basis that usually kept him out of trouble. Well, that grin along with his all-purpose word oro' usually kept him out of trouble. Out of serious trouble anyway. 

MOVING on....

"This unworthy one actually has no idea what you're talking about," Rurouni said with that grin still plastered on his face.

Battousai grunted and pointed an accusing finger in Rurouni's face. "Don't play stupid with me!"

"Actually, this unworthy one has been playing stupid for ten years, that he has," Rurouni replied, gently pushing his alter ego's finger out of his face, "And the art has been perfected, ne?"

Battousai rubbed his temples and sighed in annoyance. Rurouni's stupidity really got on his nerves sometimes. "No, no, you idjit. I meant it's just you and me _right now_. In this room. Playing this game! Don't you know that we can't _both_ be dominant!"

"Well, that is true," Rurouni agreed, "We must finish this game to see who is superior."

"Exactly!" Battousai cried, happy that he finally managed to have Rurouni agree with him. "So lets cut the damn small talk and get to playing!"

Silence fell over the room once again, Rurouni staring hard at Battousai and vice versa. Then, Battousai reached to his side and picked up five white rectangular shaped objects about as thin as paper off the floor. Sucking in a deep breath, he slammed them down on the ground in front of Rurouni. "HA! Four of a kind! Beat that, _rurouni!"_

"Oro?!" Rurouni stared at the five playing cards Battousai had placed on the ground in front of him. Four nines lay in front of him, each a different suit. The fifth card was a three, but of course, that card wasn't important. "Awww, how did you get four of a kind?" he said, a frown of disappointment appearing on his face. 

Battousai laughed in triumph. "Ha, I'm just a better poker player than you are!" he said, reaching out and grabbing the last ohagi off a nearby tray. "Which means... the last of the ohagi Megumi made is mine! None for you." He stuck out his tongue, a very childlike motion.

Rurouni sighed in annoyance and eyed the ohagi hungrily, a small smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly, a faint chuckle erupted from his mouth. Battousai arched an eyebrow at his idiotic friend. "What's so funny?"

Rurouni doubled over, his head bobbing up and down as he chuckled softly. His red bangs covered his face, so Battousai couldn't read his emotions. "I said, what's so funny?" the boy asked again, now thoroughly annoyed.

The older man lifted his head and smiled at Battousai. No, he didn't smile, he _sneered._ Battousai blinked. Rurouni never sneered. What an out of character action for the loveable swordsman. "Oh, it is nothing," Rurouni said, surpressing another urge to laugh, "You just never saw this unworthy one's hand, that you did not." 

Battousai continued to stare in confusion. 

"Here's the deal," Rurouni said sharply, at once abandoning the formality that was usually present in his speech, "_I_ would say I have you beat." He reached down and picked up five more playing cards, before turning them around and fanning them out, allowing Battousai to see what they were. Rurouni leaned forward and grinned. "Royal. Flush."

Battousai's eyes widened in surprise. "But-- what the hell?" he pointed to his hand, still neatly lying on the floor, "I had a four of a kind, and--"

"A four of a kind does not defeat a royal flush, that it does not," Rurouni said politely, gently taking the ohagi out of Battousai's hand. 

"But you tricked me! I had a four of a kind, and then you acted all dissapointed, and... I thought I had won!" 

"But I never said you beat me, did I?"

Battousai growled under his breath. "You.... lying... little...."

"This unworthy one is just very good at tricking others, that he is." And then Rurouni laughed. Out loud. Battousai flushed in anger. He had been deceived. And by his own alter ego, as well! It wasn't a great mistake on his part, just an embarrassing one. He should have known that Rurouni was faking the whole time. Battousai crossed his arms and continued to swear under his breath. 

Rurouni sighed happily and waved the ohagi under Battousai's nose in a tempting fashion. "Mmmmm... the last of Megumi-dono's ohagi..." he said.

"Stop that!" Battousaid growled, "Eat it, or give it to me!"

Rurouni shrugged. "Ok," he said, before beginning to nibble on the ohagi slowly, purposely making Battousai suffer. He watched his alter ego moan in protest through half-shut eyelids. He was enjoying this small form of torture.

"Oh, for the love of Pete.... whoever he is!" Battousai cried, jumping foward and grabbing Rurouni's wrist. "Give me some!"

"Orrrooo! It's mine!" Rurouni said, jerking backwards and hovering the half-eaten ohagi out of Battousai's reach. It wasn't long before the two were wrestling on the ground, each trying to somehow grab the ohagi away from each other. 

"This unworthy one won it fair and square, that he did!"

"I don't care!"

"EH!! No pulling hair! That's cheating!"

"Give me some of that ohagi, and I'll stop!"

"NEVER!"

The older redhead quickly shoved the ohagi in his mouth as soon as his hand was free. Rurouni was victorious.

"Ah..." Battousai moaned as he watched his alter ego chew and swallow the last of the delicious ohagi, "You could have at least given me half," he muttered, wishing that he could wipe that triumphant smile off Rurouni's face. The young boy crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at Rurouni, trying to psyche the older man out.

Rurouni sweatdropped. "Oro?"

"Oh, stop it with that stupid word! We never used it during the Bakumatsu, must we use it now?"

"Sorry."

"Yeesh."

"Oro?"

"ARGH!!"

There was a loud knock at the shouji door. Both males turned their head to see who it was. "Kenshin?" A female voice called out. It was none other than Kaoru's. "Are you alright? You've been in your room all day. Is it ok if I come in?"

Rurouni and Battouai exchanged glances. "Of course, Kaoru-dono," Rurouni replied.

The door slid open, revealing the young seventeen-year old kenjutsu instructor. She scanned the room with her sapphire gaze, noting the cards on the floor. "Kenshin, I thought I heard you talking to someone. Was someone in here with you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, Kaoru-dono. This unworthy one was just playing poker."

"Poker," Kaoru arched an eyebrow, "With who?"

The redhead jerked his thumb towards an empty space beside him. A space that was formerly occupied by Battousai. "Myself." He once again smiled. It was the same old Rurouni smile.

"Yourself," Kaoru repeated. She blinked a few times. "Ah... okay... Well, Sanosuke had a good day of gambling, and so he invited us to the Akabeko for lunch. He's paying," she snorted, "Or, so he says he's paying. Huh! He'll probably be making us pay instead!" She sighed. "Anyway, if you want to come, meet us outside in five minutes."

Kenshin nodded. "Of course, Kaoru-dono. This unworthy one will be outside soon, that he will."

Kaoru smiled. "Great! We'll wait for you." And with that she shut the door and walked towards the gate, shaking her head the whole way. "Note to self: bring Kenshin to Megumi-san's clinic to make sure he hasn't cracked... yet," she muttered. It was the laundry talking, she just knew it. Kenshin did to much laundry for his own good. It made him delerious and slightly crazy. 

The girl made a mental note to never let Kenshin do the laundry again.

-----------------------

A/N: ...... wow. Incredibly random... kinda stupid too. O_o;;; Oh well. Helps clear up the writer's block and get me into the mood to write a good humor fic. 


End file.
